Various commercial enterprises offer beverages for sale in containers. Often, the amount of shelving or display space is limited. Conventionally, beverage containers may be displayed using racks. However, currently known racks may suffer from one or more of difficulty or inefficiency of assembly, un-realistic or un-interesting display presentations, and/or lack of flexibility of use with differently sized shelving environments or mounting environments.